User talk:Look-a-troopa/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imp (Enemy Head) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Ignore Above Message. There are active admins here and stuff. Nice to meet you! It seems that you already have experience in editing, so I'll leave you to it. If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, New User! Welcome to the wiki, Look-a-troopa! The main thing on this wiki is Pets. You can do many things with them, for example battling and makes story! My user name is Poisonshot. You can make pets with any heads and any species! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There a pet: Whirie. I just made it. There are Gender, because there a Breeding Center. In this case, it's a female. Feel free to adopt she! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Meet Poisonshot. He's the village idiot the youngest user on the wiki. He's about 8 years old. So yeah. and he drives me FUCKING CRAZY DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! I am not 8. I am a little older now. I do not done evilness on you since my return as I know. I am way gooder the before! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome to FB, new guy! I used to be 8 years old. When I was eight years old, I BSoD a computer. 14:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature Room Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would youchat in there? On the section with #chat, put danball instead of chat. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually I have something to say you:DMS hate me because of something I can't help. It's true that I have done countless argument. However, he even mentionned person I did not have arguments with them. He don't seem to understand that I'm a better person now. HGD and ZX are even agree with me. HGD don't hate me. DMS is trying to indimidate me, I'm sure. And it's a rule of the police in my contry that intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your spelling isn't the only reason that he hates you, you know. Also, the kind of intimidation that he is performing isn't that of the illegal one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is that you stop helping DMS in it's indimidation. In anyways intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I just agree with DMS on you being annoying to be honest. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now, don't bother me please. I will watch You-Tube videos. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 13:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Story MM? DS? MD? WTF IS THIS SHIT AND WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON THIS INSTEAD OF SKY LABYRINTH DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : I DON'T EVEN KNOW Look-a-troopa (talk) 07:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Gods I noticed you made gods pets. Can I make some too? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see why not. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CHEAT SHEET AND SHIET Made one of a few gods. YOU WAND HAVE IT? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : SHOAR Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::ANGER DUO: Zeus ♂ and Neptunus ♀. Zeus is Weather/Holiness based and grants pets angel-like upgrades. Neptunus is Water/Charm based and grants pets water-based recolors/patterns/gradients and lets them communicate with monsters. Both of them grant followers weapon-making skill. ::SWIFT TRIO: Ebisu ♂, Thondor ♀, and Lucifore ♂. Based on Luck/Charm, Weather/Strength, and Disorder/Light. They all grant pets an increase in DEX, making the colors of their underlings slightly green. Ebisu also gives his followers an increase in luck, Thondor gives hers courage and willpower, and Lucifore tends to drive some of his followers insane, making them deformed. ::NARCISSISTIC TRIO: Hotei ♂, Tiamat ♀, and Scazlis ♀. They are based on Luck/Fortune, Chaos/Water, and Manipulation/Lie-Detecting. They all make their followers be completely devoted to them, allowing for very unique upgrades. Hotei grants his disciples good fortune, Tiamat grants hers abyss-based powers, and Scazlis allows her followers to be able to detect lies and use them to the follower's advantage. ::All of the gods still allow for attack/appearance/stat upgrades even if not mentioned, though they may not necessarily be based on the god/goddess itself. I KNOW THIS LOOKS CONFUSING BLARGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I would like to see them! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::TICK TOCK. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::BREAK HEADS Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :BROSEPH YOU MAKE MOAR GODS RIGHT NOW LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Blegg I noticed you made a sprite for it. It was a little wrong, because it have a mouth, and it normally do not have one. I also, last day made it look more a balloon. I fixed it. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY ARE YOU THIS GUY? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : YES Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : WHY?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wasteland 1 Enemies These are the wasteland enemies. Are these good? You can fix them if you want. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, these look good. But do remember that there need to be enemies with the Cylinder head. Look-a-troopa (talk) 23:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : I know, it's just since I never add 1 head and one species in the same time. I plan also to make a megaboss for the series, maybe a Brown/Orange/Yellow Cylinder Twister(ZX). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) F/CK CHAT Stupid thing kicked me off. TWICE. So yeah, get the hair out of her eyes. She's not a bitch like Celestia. I'll see you later. When I get on something f/cking reliable. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : She doesn't have hair in her eyes. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah she does. I can't see them. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : IMAGE Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Her eyes aren't stark-white. They were a shade lighter then her skin, so it threw me odd. Her eyes are PURPLE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There, fixed it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect. So yeah, see you when I get home. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Kbye Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait what even was this conversation? ZoshiX Talk ' 21:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : Twas about Starbreeze's sprite. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) OIC 'ZoshiX Talk ''' 22:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Why? Do you want it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) No, but I wanted to do a thing involving it and another sword. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A story or just something random? Besides, it's not an actual Muramasa. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Something in a story. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A new one or one you're currently (not) writing? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Laboratory I made a gene type called the Slither Gene and I give some of it to you. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I'm experimenting with it now. Look-a-troopa (talk) 18:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. When you try to message me, don't leave a message on my pet talk page. Just send me a message. Also, I'm not sure how that would even work. He's, like, 5 times her size. Or more. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :So then the result would be somewhere between normal sized and 5x sized. DINGUAAAUGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Stop referencing me. If you think it could work, go ahead. But if there's two kids, I better get one. So there better be two kids. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::So, agreed? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Questions #I noticed "Kernelsprites". I would like to have one. #Doing some studies on GSW ( ) . Would you like to help? Currently they are not simples decoy in my labs, those are more intelligent than most think. If you can go here. It's a Robot called Cleverbot with "Actual Intelligence". It's so funny when you troll it! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : It would appear as if you don't have a tag on the Guide to All Things Fan-Ball page. Without one, I can't make you one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 06:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Quote "If you think it could work, ''go ahead." But if there's two kids, I want one. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I noticed you made some sprites. Are those for SR2? If yes, I'd wish to make myself my sprite. : No, they're not for SR2. The sprites for SR2 are essentially in the same style as the ones in SR1.Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. But should you make sprites for NPCs? I made my one: (the old one was ). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Strange Sighting I saw today this: . Notice the thing on the right. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, where did you see this creature? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Opening Street. Apparently, the Blue X Walker and the strange thing are separate creatures. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Sorry for not being here when you told me about it. What's up with that angsty cunt now? Sammy Boy told me that he was making some nasty jokes about other people. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : Aye, dead people to be exact. He also harassed Yuna through "RPing". Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Video Was that you or a speech emulator doing the voice for the video? Either way it was funny as hell. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 02:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thats obviously his voice. Didn't you hear the accent in the voice? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Aye, that was my voice. Look-a-troopa (talk) 09:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Shrooms. / Inbox 11:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :This was kind of hilarious. Samuel17 (talk) 22:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinda lat(e), but... Sorry for the ''very late birthday present, but I kinda spent on it for around 4 days and nights (and select days last month), to make the best picture possible. I thought I was done with screenshots, but I lied, as apparently the rifics PS and S17 made inspired me to make some additions and... yea, it might look incorrect in terms of last SR update and the Behemoth in general. So yea, happy (lat) birthday! 10:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : This looks really good as well! The raining arrows are the doing of Lord Irish, I presume? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: The leaf storm to be exact (no projectile wanted to be a leaf so I chose one-arrows). Didn't know about the Titanic Drain much, so I left it as is. I also am aware that the Nature Mk. IIIs' tails are missing, but it gives them a "flyman" appearance now that I look at it. Also Sammich. 19:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have also shared a weapon spreadsheet (in Google Drive it looks broken, but I assure you it isn't), where I usually keep the stats and weapon descriptions of some classes (including the Clubber) which would be worth to check out. 03:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Eheh, happy really late birthday. Sorry if I couldn't post in time *sweat droplet*. Also why Sammich. Whatsthisinsanity? Samuel17 (talk) 04:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Combination of it being spam, and a Resort weapon with full heal, increased speed and deducts LP by 90% after use. 04:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) OH GAWD I just saw your avatar. So I'm not the only one here who watches Retsupurae. DUKE OF TERRORIST DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Duke Crabtree: Detective, Marriage Counselor and Terrorist. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Duke of Light. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh fuck, I should change my title to that. Look-a-troopa (talk) 11:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) POBBY HALP How do I invader? There's no support ticket for it and every non-circular pet I've tried on it looks goofy. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : The top half of the head (that is, from the upside up to the point where the width is at its largest) has a regular border one pixel away from it, as is regular for this kind of pet. The bottom half of the border goes straight down, up until one pixel below the head, where the line goes 1 pixel to the center of each side, and then 1 pixel down. The latter two are connected in a straight line, which should be 2 pixels wider than the width of the head. The arms are placed halfway down the bottom half of the bordering. I hope this makes sense and that I'm not repeating myself too much, as I might or might not be under influence. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll draw it whenever possible. 23:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Might wanna check your contributions... Since sThatsometimesnoticing that you upload images but they just get slightly dusty and simply forgotten by time (which is ridiculous IMO). Just saying you'd want to have some kind of sandbox/file cloud or something of the sort that would just not be forgotten. Why have I brought this up, you ask? Well I noticed this file right here Is this a planned out Chaos weapon, or an SR 2 weapon of sorts? I'm not really forcing you to do this, but only when you happen to have the time. 17:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, yes, I do tend to do that sort of thing. That particular weapon was made to be a Time-based sword, but I never thought of its properties and such. Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) frog afterisawtherecentretsupuraeihadtoscreenythis DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) An Ancestor Arrives! Description is mentioned on the image file. Please note that pet ancestry works incredibly differently than it does for other creatures, and that an ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy Halloween! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Appreciated, lad. I'll add this to me pets right away. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks from CHASE248 Chase/Nutik (Nutik is preferred) thanks you for creating this awesome picture. Get your fucking ass in the chat. NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well that turned out great. What was up? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:58, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Well me and Zex were going to discuss the little incident with Chase. But you never showed up. LOOK! A TROOPA! Lookatrooper (♂) tends to speak in outdated Common and is a collector of fancy hats. Blah blah blah other clever and amazing description I'm tired and I wanted to save this but whatever take it. ''' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 02:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC)' : Thank ye, lad. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I believe it's called "Pseudo Scottish pirate", not "outdated Common". ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk Page']] ' 02:52, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Canonically, I've never even gotten in touch with the Scottish language. Perhaps something along the lines of "Low Common" could work out better. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Testin' this stuff ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Gift pet Linthe Mutated Demon (TcO) Cloud (♀): Based off of Linthe. She inherently has the same powers as Linthe. I feel this pet would be best left in your possession. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Appreciated. I will add it to my pets page in a timely fashion. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I Wanted You You Spam page and deleted. I'm making a user talk, I Fuck User, If look try it, you are disabled Look-a-troopa user by wikia. This Fan Ball Wiki to Defuncted by FBI, DoJ, and NIPRCC. Wikimaster20xx (talk) 06:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :...This idiot doesn't know how Wikia works, does it? Good fucking god. Thanks for saving me the trouble of blocking him myself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's quite alright. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Can We Do A Thing In which "a thing" is defined as a pet pack of the angels from Evangelion ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' : Sure m8. Are you going with the original series' sequence or the Rebuild one? (There are minor differences) ' LAT (Talk • )' 23:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::All of them, or all of the important ones, if possible. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC)' Most of them are going to be big (*3) because hooray. Style is: Name (Edition) Taxonomy - Mutations from regular taxonomy. Descriptions will be added later. *1: Adam Big Mutated Gaia Stickbot - LAT *2: Lilith (NGE version) Big Mutated Carrot Springbot - LD *3: Tunniel Big Mutated Ou Spiderbot - LAT *4: Sachiel (Pre-explosion) Big Mutated Skull Giant - LD * Shamshel: **5: Shamshel I (NGE version) Big Mutated Spade Warplane - LD **6: Shamshel II (Rebuild version; Locked) Big Mutated Amanita Warplane - LD *7: Ramiel Big Mutated Diamond Square - LD *8: Clockiel Big Mutated Gear Alien - LAT *9: Gaghiel Big Mutated Behemoth Trout - LD *10: Israfel Big Mutated Zen Crab - LD **Also 10: Israfel 甲 Big Mutated Coconut Crab - LD **10 again: Israfel 乙 Big Mutated Coconut Crab - LD *11: Sandalphon Big Mutated Sigma Manta-Ray - LD *12: Matarael Big Mutated Egg Spider - LAT *13: Sahaquiel I (Rebuild Shell form) Big Mutated Eye Chip - LAT *14: Sahaquiel II (NGE Version) Big Mutated Mystic Satellite - Glow-esque hands surround Satellite hands - LD *15: Ireul Cyclops (PS) Wheel - Capable of infecting one robotic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat - LAT *16: Leliel Big Mutated Swirl Warper - LAT *17: Bardiel Gel Slime - Capable of infecting one organic already adopted pet of choice, changing their look somewhat - LAT *18: Zeruel Big Mutated Bulb (Dark) Mole - LAT *19: Arael Big Mutated Dark Butterfly - MSPA-criminally-cyan coloration LD *Armisael: **20: Armisael I (Ring form) Big Mutated Roundbar Planet - Ring is made of small X-shapes - LD **21: Armisael II (Tower form; Locked) Big Mutated Roundbar Totem - Takes heads of all previous Rebuild angels+Armisael LD *22: Tzaphquiel Big Mutated Copy (Alt) Dragon - LAT *23: Tabris Copy Stickman - Normal size, has EVA form - LD LAT **Still 23: EVA Unit-02 Big Mutated Sawblade Bot - How about I actually watch the anime first ahahaha - LD LAT Additional pets: * Sachien Big Mutated Skull Dog - LAT * Gag Reel Big Mutated Behemoth Trout - LD * Sandalfred Big Mutated Sigma Manta-Ray - LD * Dr. Sandalphon Big Mutated Sigma Manta-Ray - LAT * EVA א Big Mutated Demon (LAT) Giant - LAT Additional images: * Sachiel/Sachien's AT - LD Zis be brainstorm stockpile scratchboard thingy ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 18:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC)' :I've pretty much done the best I could with my limited info on them as far as appearances go. Anything with three question marks I can't figure out due to there being no available head/species I can think of that would fit or that I can't find a good enough picture or description of the actual angel. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 16:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)' ::Since it's over a year later I'm gonna officially ask for help on Gaghiel and Sandalphon because 3x fishies are not my forte. I think I can manage Sahaquiel/Arael/Armisael though. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 15:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Fixing descriptions. Tabris is gonna be Angel #23 since I'm counting the locked pets as their own entities, and I may or may not get to EVA-02. Additional Angels follow the designation of #+E and are ordered by list of the Angel they're based on. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 18:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Gonna format the things on your pet document if that's okay ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 16:22, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Alliance with the Despair Kingdom As a gesture of peace from the Despair Kingdom to the Bacterial Empire, I'd like to give you a pet to serve the royal bloodline, Yuu . Please accept this as a gift from the Despair Kingdom, in hopes of forming an alliance. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Very well. The Bacterial Empire accepts your tribute. ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Happy bir'day mate Exactly What It Says on the Samarium. Happy 19th year o' life. Prolly will come up with a gift later today, so yep. Have a g'day timelord and you obviously just fast forwarded to this day. 11:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd also like to wish you a happy birthday. As a birthday gift, I had this pet pre-made for the occasion. mIrAcLeS Roundhead Corrupter (Upon Request ♀) Is infused with miracles (and chaos). I hope you have a great time. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Heppei borfdei to jou. I was going to get you a pet that I found called Look-a-trooper that bears a strange resemblance to your likenesses, but he seems to have time-traveled away somewhere. I wish I could find him again... But yeh, hopefully this ain't too lat(e). ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 14:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)' Thank ye all for the messages, I hope you yourselves have a as well. ' LAT (Talk • )' 19:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I guess I already said happy birthday yesterday and/or early this morning, but official jovial day o' birth to ye. Talk 20:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 21:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! (I hope you get some presents! Mine is on the way.) NutikTehWolfTalk 21:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) *unenthusiastic party horn* DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) By the way, here's another birthday pet. Gear Fairy (Upon Request ♂) I forgot to give it to you earlier. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Gift Pet Sahaur Onigiri Shock // Court Rose (♂ // -): Sahaur is not a very mobile individual and will choose to stay in one area rather than moving, even if his life begins to be threatened. He can become a non-sapient COURT ROSE which exhibits no unusual properties and may be used as a regular weapon. Enjoy. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 01:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC)' : Thanke ye. ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Cross breed request Ellona and Zooplankton. What do you think? ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 20:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC : Sure man let's do that ' LAT (Talk • )' 20:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) There's also Flopside and Flipside, if you want to do that one too.'♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 04:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : Oh right yes, this is alrighty as well. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ^ This message appeared to be update of last year's event. I apologize for th- misunderstanding... NutikTehWolfTalk 00:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) This is a message LAT, I was wondering if I could get a bit of help from you with the Ludus history story thing? Not just on the writing, but also on some art I want to use for it. I sort of want to use pictures at some points in the story to depict the scenes, and since you're a good artist I was hoping you could help with this? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:55, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Oh uh, sure I can help with that. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) By the way... You missed a major LDRP thing that happened last night. About three days ago I got all of the Murnic Fragments, and yesterday when others were in chat it was decided to give the shards to one of Murnic's followers/the servant. This apparently fixed a lot of the timeline problems (LD didn't really specify) and put is in Murnic's favor. Just thought you should know, since you're attendance in these RP sessions is common. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for Vampire Showdown Just some things that we can incorporate into the vampire showdown for later: *Vriska with a Carbon Fiber robot arm. *1001 Doomed Aradiabots made of Carbon Fiber. *Carbon Fiber Chainsaw. *Troll Jegus Debate. *Tavros with Carbon Fiber legs. *Replacing any of the Carbon Fiber things that I mentioned with Supermanium. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Why a 1001? Is there any significance to that number that I'm missing/forgetting?' LAT (Talk • )' 14:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that the canon thing says that there's 1001 of them. I also think that it's supposed to be a reference to Spades Slick destroying 1001/1000 clocks (And Jack Noir destroying the Aradiabots, relating to clocks because of Aradia's time powers.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You Missed It Last night there was an epic rumble between Kanaya Moriam and Josewong. But DMS had to leave before it was over and we weren't able to get a compilation of the screenshots. I hope we might be able to recover most or at least some of it, but if we don't I guess I can tell you the gist of it all. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 12:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I predict there'll be a lot more chat events I'll be missing, aheh. ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::He explained what a hovercart was. Four times. That is just the beginning of the hilarity you missed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Becuase User Blog comments aren't working for me right now I'm pretty sure that Denizens being assigned by Aspect aren't a thing. It's notable that some Denizens don't really have powers that are relating to the player's aspect (Hephaestus in particular, who actually seems like he's supposed to be assigned to Knights). There's also the fact that Aranea talked to Echidna, and the whole thing about "Denizens speak in a form of language that only their assigned player can even understand", basically confirming suggesting Aranea for having her as a Denizen, despite the fact that in SBURB Jade has Echidna and Rose has Cetus. (Also, at least according to all that I've seen, Yaldaboath is never said to be female at all.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Er, I read the other part wrong. Ignore that stuff about Yaldaboath's gender. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : The only true confirmations of denizens being shared are between Rose and Vriska; Jade and Kanaya; and Dirk and Caliborn. The former two of these pairs share an aspect, and the latter denizen is explicitly mentioned to be an exceptional one. Aranea's claims of having Echidna for her denizen were considered dubious, even by in-story characters. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know how people know who's Kanaya's denizen is Echidna? I can't find anywhere it was stated. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Kind of difficult to go searching through the entire comic for that small thing, it's a well-known fact within the fandom though. ' LAT (Talk • )' 16:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: I've actually found that the trolls don't talk about their Denizens until the panels thing in Doc Scratch's section, and I can't find anything confirming Echidna as her Denizen. The only thing she implies is that 'she had to stoke the Forge in order to lower the water levels on the planet', 'Karkat helped her with her quest', and that 'her denizen asked her to do a "similarly seemingly impossible thing" that Echidna asked of Jade'. Those things don't really seem like they'd be limited to the actions of an Aspect-fixed Denizen, but more like something that a Space player would just have to do connecting directly into their abilities, since forge stoking and frog breeding fall directly under those. (And I'd thought that it would have been talked about when Evil Jade was telling Karkat and Kanaya that Echidna wanted them to go to her, but it wasn't there either.) :::: Also, I have a theory about Hephaestus' connection to Knights, being that Hephaestus needs the lava from the forge to craft things, which requires a Space player, and Knights have been shown to aid Space players with their quests, seemingly giving both of their quests a necessary tie in with each other. Also because Hephaestus sounds like an ornery guy like Karkat. :::: And it's possible that Hemera and Nix aren't relating to aspects at all. Since they're the only ones who as of yet have not shown to have the same body colour as that of the character's symbol, and instead take the colours of Prospit and Derse, it's possible that they have relations to that . I also think that Hemera and Nix have relations to Prospit/Derse due to the fact that, in their mythologies, they are the goddess of daytime and the goddess of night, respectively. Also Jane and Roxy are in a busted session where Yaldabaoth is also a thing, so there's that. :::: And another thing that I believe kicks the legs of the whole Aspect-assigned Denizens is that a lot of the planets of players who share an Aspect are totally different and possibly inhospitable for the forms of Denizens in the way that they have been shown. :::: So yeah. There are all of my fan theories. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) gift your sun rays go thru my building happy valentines day you dutch fuck GhostCheese (talk) 19:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh man thank for the ovo ' LAT (Talk • )' 22:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Heh, that's a neat-o pet. You're pretty good at this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) i have made you a very tiny goat she loves you so much GhostCheese (talk) 22:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :heck yeah ' LAT (Talk • )' 22:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) hey i made some pets, and i wanted to ask if you would like Torlune, who is small and also cute maybe GhostCheese (talk) 14:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. *party horns chorus* Happy birthday, Luka. For the occasion, I've made pets that I believe you would find relative to your current interests/fitting of a good inside-joke, due to the reason that giving pets is a tradition usually done along with the birthdays on this site. So, with good wishes, here's Ratcicle, fitting to be one in the bloodline of the Ultimate Ice Pet, and the 'twins', IllumiLATi and Murika. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Yay for using my line- Happy birthday, LAT! For you is a Mimic stylized like Chronos so I may as well have completed the set: 21:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you and tHank you, I will add the things in a timely manner ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::You forgot about the homie Funny Man. Bofa (All Genders, twins ensured upon breed) is not the dong reference you're looking for. Happy birthday this is all I have to offer you in this trying time ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::More like trying your patience or something but anyway Joe Stallin (♂) is a trickster with intense time manipulation powers, being able to slow down the minds of the greatest strategists and allow him to take control. On a scale of left to right, he's down with communism. You can delete the hidden tag after you see this. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh man thank you the Luds ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Merry early Chanukwanzaa Big Green Hourglass Zombie (M->X) Pet version of BetaMerc. Basic description in file, though other additional information is to be decided by you I guess. No misprints. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :radical, thanks for the, yo ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking of Mercurons, here's another one Big Blue Hourglass Tank (M->X) Is blind, but uses their scarf (which contains the spirit of an alt-timeline version of them) to guide them. There's still no misprints. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:13, December 4, 2015 (UTC) chrimbus hi i would like to give you a dog for xmas wow! GhostCheese (talk) 06:18, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :right yes thank you for the thing ' LAT (Talk • )' 14:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) and a happy new year As a celebration of time and dates, have a you: . Enjoy '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks again, yo ' LAT (Talk • )' 19:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Sorry to take days to see your message ... RualStickR (talk) 02:45, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hi. Can you check my new page? Its here: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Snowman Sorry its incomplete but you can help if you want. Thanks! And have a nice day! ;) RualStickR (talk) 20:30, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Rual :Idea seems interesting. As a heads up, nowadays most people still here see everything that goes on on the wiki, so you don't need to advertise pages on this wiki itself through user talk pages. A better way of attracting attention to a page would be to leave a comment on it so that it shows up in the recent wiki activity. ' LAT (Talk • )''' 12:45, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Breeding mishap Commenced the breeding between Israfel and Prasitan. the child, Ardelis, has had a serious head injury upon birth, i reccoment you take her to the pet hospital. - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 14:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) chrimic Merry Crisis GhostCheese (talk) 20:08, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I was surfing the wiki last night when I came across a story called "Pet Trek: A Space-Exploration Story," and I was wondering If I could edit the page that this story is on. Can I do so, please? Liam Red (talk) 22:00, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : I'd prefer you didn't, for archival purposes, though you're free to make your own version. — Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:20, March 27, 2019 (UTC)